Death of a Raider
by gambit217
Summary: OC and slight AU. For those who want more than the general cannon story line. Better summary inside. M for sexual abuse innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_So this is just something I've been working on and I really wanted to share it. It will be a fairly short story, probably 3-5 ch. Completely OC and slightly AU, will have references to a certain hero and champion. Hoping it will be a good story for those who want to read more than just the typical cannon story line, and look at whats happening with the other people of Thedas. Hope you like it._

_ Meet Maddalena Pruess, she is a farm girl taken into slavery from Neverra. This story follows her last week within the grasp of a wicked raider, and reminisces on how she got there. I haven't decided if she will be seeing any familiar faces, possible one or two. In the same time frame as act three of DA2. _

_One more thing! for the fans of "Ghosts of the Past", I am almost done with the next chapter and will be posting it soon, sorry for the wait. I hit a block. Hope you like this, and promise this is the only super long AN I have!_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"You're dead."

Maddy lay flat on her back, with a hand firmly planted upon her chest, pinning her to the floor of the ship deck. The air had escaped her lungs, her intake was quick and desperate, as she struggled against the pressure. She looked up at her captor, narrowing her eyes at the smirk that was spreading across his face.

"Your technique is still sloppy." He said, removing his hand and offering it to help her up. "I've warned you about watching your footwork."

"I know..." Maddy growled, swatting away his hand, jumping to her feet. She readjusted the cloak that wrapped around her shoulders, the hood had fallen back, revealing her matted brown locks.

"I don't know how you even expect to get past his—"

"Rory!" She snapped, "I said I know..."

He looked past the edge of the boat, the moon illuminating his furrowed brow. Two large statues were now within eye sight, standing taller than mountains, their dark stone arms ushering boats from the Waking Sea into the harbor of Kirkwall. She remembered hearing the other slaves whispering, calling it the City of Chains; now upon seeing these statues she understood why. They wore Tevinter robes and chains hung from their shoulders.

"They were made by the Tevinter slavers who founded this city, their slaves rather, to imprint on the world their power." Rory pointed out, musing her curiosity, she had nearly forgotten he was from the Free Marches.

Maddy gripped the hilt of her dulled dagger, joining Rory in viewing the ocean, as much as she hated this ship...she loved the ocean. "Rory...Do you remember your family?"

"I can only remember shadows, I would not be able to pick them out of a crowd." He said, his icy blue eyes watching the waves lap up against the ship. "I suppose that is for the best."

"Why?"

"Why should I think of a woman who so readily sold me, just for a loaf of bread? Would you consider that a mother?" Rory asked, running his hands along the length of the railing, still not looking her direction. "What drives these questions? I have answered them before."

She shrugged, looking to her feet; "I don't know. I guess it's just nice to think you are not alone out here."

"But I am not alone, I have a crew full of refined gentlemen to keep me company." He jested, nudging her will his elbow.

"Why must you always joke? You know of what I speak." Maddy snapped.

"I do Maddalena...but if I was always as serious as you, we would never have a laugh." Rory smiled, his dark hair shadowed his eyes.

A loud bang from below the deck caused them both to jump, the crew was beginning to rise, someone must have alerted them they were to make port soon. Maddy had never been to Kirkwall before, it was not as if she would be permitted to leave the ship any way.

Maddy often let herself wonder if perhaps her brother had made it here, every time they came to a new city she would search for his face. It had been almost eight years since the battle of the blasted hills had forced them from their home. She was merely thirteen when her world was set upside down. The war between Neverra and Orlais had begun raging long before she was born, and only ended just after she had been sold. Orlesians burnt her farm to the ground, slaughtering her mother, and driving them into the arms of Tevinter slavers.

Konrad was young, too young to be picked and prodded at by a man whispering fast in Arcanum. They seemed excited, though she could not understand the words they spoke. She was thrown into a room full of other teenage girls, their eyes filled with tears as well. Maddy remembered that night clearly, she cried upon the stone floor until the dawn light, her sobs were joined by the other girls calling to their mothers.

The morning after being caught a raider captain came by the camp, the slavers lead the girls in a line out to the opening, his eyes set upon her. Maddy learned his name was Aren Saul, he captained the Grey Star, and had an angry stare. A burly beard consumed most of his face, long braids spanned down his back. His hands were rough and calloused against her face as he grabbed her chin, he inspected her closely before yelling something to the slaver in Arcanum, the mage nodded and Aren motioned to the man behind him.

"Saemus!" He called, his voice was ruff and made the young man behind him jump. "Take her back to the ship with others, I have other business to attend too."

The man nodded, rushing forward and wrapping his hand around her upper arm, she tried to resist his pull; digging her heels into the dirt. Aren stepped forward, raising his hand and swiping across her cheek in one motion. White light flashed before her, the pain seared through her cheek, and she cried out.

"Get a backbone boy!" Aren growled, "She's a girl, for Makers sake."

A flicker of anger bolted through the man's eyes, he stepped forward, grabbing her by the wrist and flipping her over his shoulder. Maddy went limp, letting the tears fall freely down her cheeks, looking up just in time to watch as Konrad struggled against the slavers. That was the last time she saw her brother.

Rory had already been aboard this ship a couple of months when she was sold to Aren, he was no more than a year older than her, sold to the raider captain by his mother. As far as he could remember he was from Starkhaven, or at least he thought. They were both young when this life was forced upon him, and in seven years time, it became the only life they knew. At first Maddy cared nothing for Rory, he was always joking, never taking anything seriously. It was when she had been crying in hunger, he had snagged a roll from the galley for her to eat, and one of Aren's deck hands had caught him. Rory took a beating without saying a word, he did not cry out, and returned to Maddy with more jokes in tow. He became the only constant she new.

She was fourteen the first time Aren had taken her, she could not control her tears the entire time, it only seemed to push him further. Maddy could not fight back, he was so much bigger than her, he held her wrists together in one hand and the other explored her body. When he began to kiss her neck, a sob rang out, this only caused him to smile. He struck her across the face, the taste of iron filling her mouth, as she cried out again. When he entered her, everything went dark, she shielded herself from the pain and would not allow herself to think of it. Almost every night she was summoned to his tent or cabin, where he would use her as his play thing. Almost every night he would beat her afterward, sending her back to her cot as a bloody mess.

Tonight she was lucky, he had given her a black eye the night before, and did not wish to look upon her while it was swollen and puffy. She was thankful for the black eye.

"Where are you?"

"What?" Maddy snapped from her thoughts, remembering she sat upon the deck of the ship, Rory standing next to her with a look of concern crossing his face.

"Where did you go just there?" He asked turning toward her.

"Just...grateful I guess..."

Rory caught her chin with his hands, tilting her face up as he inspected the wound. "Did you lean into this time?"

"He does not like to look upon the broken mess he creates, of course I leaned into it." She whispered, wincing as his fingers grazed her cheek. "He will not wish to see me for another few days now."

"I guess that works." Rory mumbled, releasing her chin.

"Why does that upset you?" Maddy arched her eyebrow as much as she could, hiding the pain that it caused.

"I just hate to see you hurt, Maddy." He sighed, "It kills me how he makes me clean the blood from your face...the blood he causes. Before long he will go too far...he will kill you."

"Maybe that is a better fate—"

"Do not speak like that." Rory interrupted, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him. "If that was how you truly felt, you would not have wasted all my time to teach you to fight."

His glare sent shivers through her, she felt smaller, guilty as she responded. "I'm sorry, I'm just not sure anymore."

"Maddalena, the Maker will forgive you...No, thank you, for ridding the world of a monster." He snarled, "And If you can't do it I will."

"No! I wanted to do this...There is no going back now."

Rory just nodded, looking around as they entered into the harbor, "You should return to your cot, he will beat you again if he see's you talking to me. Rest...this town will bring the change you desire."

He took her hand and squeezed it tightly, releasing it with a weak grin. She watched for a moment as he walked away, before turning and walking back below deck.

"Where have you been, girl?" Saemus' voice rang out as soon as she walking through the doorway. She looked over her shoulder to find him leaning against the frame, his gray eye's followed her steps. He was no older than Rory, his Antivan skin tanned, and long blonde hair reached to his shoulders. He would be rather handsome, if it were not for his vile nature.

"I needed air, is that against his rules as well?" Maddy sneered, removing her cloak as she approached her cot.

"No, I suppose not, but romancing with that Starkhaven rat is." He moved toward her, the smell of ale and pipe weed filled the air that surrounded him. He grabbed her shoulders, spinning her toward him, she resisted the urge to gag at his stench.

"Your eye's deceive you Saemus," Maddy lied, "I was doing nothing of the sort."

He raised his hand quickly, using the back to smack her across the face, she stumbled backward on to her cot.

"Do not lie to me, whore!" He snarled, stepping closer to her still, as she gripped her cheek on her cot.

"Does this make you feel better?" Maddy got to her feet, meeting his eye level. "Does beating me make you feel like a man?"

Saemus grabbed her neck, pulling her into an aggressive kiss, tears welled in her eyes at the closeness of his smell. He pulled away leaving her gasping, his hand still firmly planted on her neck.

"Just you wait girl..." He said, using his free hand to run along her breast, smiling at her feeble attempts to smack his hands away. "I have other ways to feel like a man."

"Saemus! Aren's lookin' for ya!" A voice called from above, sending a wave of relief through Maddy. He released her to crumple upon her cot, sending a kiss over his shoulder as he walked away.

Hot tears streamed down her face, easing the throb that pulsed through the left side. She remembered what she had said. "It's far too late to turn back now."


	2. Chapter 2

Morning light skimmed through the clouds, shining warmly upon Maddalena's face, and illuminating the sky a brilliant blue. She cursed the beauty of the sky, painting a town so full of misery and hate in a light that it did not deserve. The boat swayed slightly with each small gust of wind, crew hurried across the deck, working quickly to prepare to dock. She fidgeted helplessly with the chain attached to the main mast, the end shackle encumbering her ankle, leaving it raw and bloodied beneath the rusted metal. In their most recent trip to the lower reaches of Ferelden, they had acquired a new set of elven maids, the title given to them if port authority ever asked. In truth sitting nearby, was a group of of scared to be slaves, being primped and readied for viewing at the black market.

They were young, fear running blatantly across their faces, many had seemed like this was their first time upon a boat. Two other elven woman also owned by Aren scrubbed the tear stains from their cheeks, and worked the knots from their hair- occasionally whispering words of encouragement. Nobody would buy a haggard slave, Maddy remembered this process all too well. She hadn't bothered to learn the two's names, they didn't speak to her unless mandatory anyway. Their purpose upon the ship was not for the captain, more of a play thing for the rest of the crew. She heard their whispering, talking about the spoiled shem- one who even had her own cot. She didn't need their friendship.

"I'm sure if you stopped glaring all the time, people would be more inclined to talk to you." Rory approached nodding toward the group of women, handing her a roll of stale bread, before sitting down next to her. She smirked, picking at the already flaking crust. "See! I knew it was possible, Gerard owes me a brew."

Maddy loved how his shaggy brown hair rustled in the wind, it was so dark against his pale skin- though perfectly contrasted his blue eyes. It was surprising how hopeful they always looked, even breath a layer of dirt.

"Shut up," She nudged his shoulder with hers cautiously; the worry of the image the touch portrayed mixed with the gossip of the crew, would always hold her back. She looked back at him with a sigh, "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I will in a moment," He smiled, pulling a blue vile from his pocket and handing it to her. "Here, this is for your ankle...and your face."

"How did you get this?" Maddy asked, thumbing the intricate glass for a moment, before sliding it into her pocket.

"I won it off that healer we picked up back in Denerim, forget his name" He replied though a mouthful of bread, "Horrible dice player..."

"You know the rules about slaves gambling with the passengers, what if Aren had—"

"I know the risks, Maddy. It wouldn't be the first time I've taken a cane for it." Rory interrupted her, taking another aggressive bite from his roll.

"You mean for me," She frowned, tilting her face towards the deck, avoiding the thoughts of Rory getting beaten. She felt his fingers running gingerly across her arm, sending chills to her spine.

"No, that's not what I meant." He whispered, replacing his hand upon his lap. He mulled over his next words carefully, "I would take a thousand beatings, if it meant you'd be safe, and off this ship...Someones got to look out for you."

"Well...thank you," Maddy blushed, taking a smaller bite of her roll. The elves upon the deck looked wearily toward them, their eyes and noses still darkly hued red from the crying. The two women working on the elves followed their gaze, glances quickly turned to glares. The doors to the captains quarters swung open, the sound of Antivan boots echoed against the wood of the deck.

Maddy could smell the hint of musk and tobacco lacing the air, the talking around them hushed, and the crew looked down to their work. She immediately straightened up, furthering the distance between Rory and herself.

"Ey' girl" Saemus barked from behind them, "He wants to see you."

"Well at least your eye has healed before he blackens it again," Rory snorted.

Saemus crossed around, his gray eyes narrowing upon him. Without hesitation, he raised his fist, slamming it across Rory's face. Maddy kept her eyes forward, resisting the urge to throw herself between them. The last time she did that had resulted in two broken ribs, and a stern talking to from Rory on how he could handle himself. Rory spat a a mouthful of blood on the deck, dangerously close to Saemus' boots.

"Get back to work, Rat!" Saemus snarled.

In a fluid motion, he wrapped his hands around Maddy's bicep, using the other to free her ankle from the shackle. He pulled her to her feet; dragging her back toward the Captain's quarters. The bread slipped from her fingers, rolling back down to the ships deck. She sent a worried look over her shoulder back toward Rory.

Saemus thrust her through the doorway, slamming the double doors behind him, she stumbled forward- nearly toppling over. Dimly flickering candles lined the walls, the smell of rum and tobacco hung heavily in the air, causing a burning sensation in the corners of her eyes. Saemus pushed her forward again, she stumbled past the bed and toward the desk, where Aren sat- scribbling a quill to parchment.

"That will be all Saemus, you can leave now," Aren called out without turning around. Saemus hesitated for a moment before obediently exiting the cabin, Maddy's heart began to race, as if she had been left alone in a room with a blight wolf, with no escape.

"You are to be ready to come a shore by nightfall in Kirkwall," Aren continued to scribble, his back still to her. She cocked her head in confusion, she was never brought upon shore, their business never usually merited more than a days visit. Maddy normally used Aren's shore time to train with Rory, easier to keep a low profile when it was just the slaves aboard the ship.

"Coming a shore?"

"Yes," He sighed; laying his quill down gently, before rising to his feet. "There will be a rather large deal happening tonight, and it seems you've become...untrustworthy."

"I don't understand." She stammered.

"Don't lie to me!" Aren quickly closed the distance between them, the anger in his eyes apparent. "I know you've been spending time with that deck hand, after I specifically told you that was forbidden."

"I don't know what you—"

A flash of light blinded her for a moment, as the nettles stung to her cheek, the pressure of his hand pulling at her hair caused her to cry out. "Do you believe me blind? Or perhaps just stupid?" Aren growled into her ear, "I swear to you girl, if I find out anything has happened between you and that rat...I will have his head set upon a pike, am I clear?"

"Yes," Maddy croaked, wincing as he released her hair.

He grabbed her chin, pressing his lips hard against hers, a tear escaping the corner of her eye as he gripped a hand across her buttocks. He held her there for a moment, seeming to enjoy the way she squirmed beneath his grip, the corners of his curled into a sinister grin as he pulled away. A knock upon the door caught his attention, Maddy moving her empty gaze to the floor, resisting the urge to comfort her swollen cheek.

"What is it?" Aren hollered toward the door.

"It is Maren, ser" A mousy voice sounded from behind the door, after a brief pause. "I have the water you requested for the girls bath."

Aren pondered this for a minute before releasing Maddy, she took a few steps backward, her bare feet chaffing against the wooden floor. He walked to the door, opening it to find an elderly elven slave, indeed holding what appeared to be a steaming bucket. Something was whispered between them, before Aren nodded, turning back to Maddy "Maren is to help you, I can't have you walking around the streets of Kirkwall looking...well like that." He nodded toward her appearance. Was a dirtied tunic and skirt not appropriate for Kirkwall?

Maddy just stared back at him with a blank look, waiting until he exited the cabin to let a tear roll down her cheek. She slid down the wall, curling her knees to her chest, as Maren closed the door softly. She closed her eyes, imagining Rory's tutoring in her head, visualizing all the places she could go.

The next twenty four hours, were to be her last with that man- one way, or another.


End file.
